


It's Like You're My Mirror

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Zayn, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically that textpost about Vampires describing each other so yeah. They get high. Whoops.</p><p>Or that one where Vampire!Niall pouts a lot because he can’t see himself so Vampire!Zayn describes him and Niall returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like You're My Mirror

Zayn laughs from his spot on the floor as Niall pouts at the empty mirror in front of him.

“Zaaaaayn. It’s not funny. ”

“But it is, babe. You haven’t been able to see yourself for years.”

“Yeah and I’ve forgotten what I look like. Damnit.”

“How you used to look, like when mirrors were still a thing for us..?”

“Yeh, and I dunno how my hair looks dyed. Dunno why I let you talk me into it.”

“C’mere.” Niall walks over to Zayn and sits on his lap while the older of the two wraps his arms around Niall’s waist. “You ‘member how we met?”

“Course. Tell it again though?” Zayn’s laugh is soft next to his ear.

“Yeah okay.” Niall shifts so he’s half facing Zayn.”It’s was 1905, yeah? And we were 14 and stupid. God, you were so pretty, even then. Like your hair was still brown because they didn’t have hair dye and stuff and your cheeks still flushed and I don’t even know what else. Your eyes I don’t even know. You were just so young and pretty then, baby.”

“You were pretty too, Zee. Still are.” They both know that if he still could, Zayn would be blushing that bright pink colour that Niall remembers.

“Sure. You know your eyes are almost the same color as they used to be? They’re a bit brighter, which is funny because we’re dead and that shouldn’t happen, but you make it happen and that’s amazing, love.” Zayn likes to believe that he can still made Niall flush, and thinks he may have just done it. If he tries hard enough, he can see that old red working its way up Niall’s neck and resting on his cheeks.

“Mm.” Niall buries his head in Zayn’s neck and mumbles, ‘We still got that spliff?” Zayn’s loud laugh rumbles through his chest and jolts Niall.

“Yeah. You know where it is.” Niall stands and Zayn whines at the loss of his boyfriend.

—

Later, when they’re out of weed and Zayn has Niall safely back in his lap they talk a bit more. When Niall’s high, he’s gets cuddly and Zayn, well, Zayn just gets sexy. The high has them feeling for once, and there’s a warmth in their chests. Zayn pretends it’s the same warmth Niall used to bring him when they were alive.

He slips his fingers along Niall’s now bare chest, bumping over the indents of his ribs and talking into his neck, “’Member when we were 15? And you got into that accident and almost died?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“I almost died too. I realized then that I loved you, and I couldn’t live without you.”

“An’ so we became vampires.”

“Shut the fuck up you know that’s not what happened.”

“No? Then tell me, Baby, what happened?” Zayn sinks a bit lower on the floor and Niall smiles all smug and pleased. The tanned boy blinks to collect himself and continues.

“I thought I was going to die when I saw all the blood, you know? And like I realized that I didn’t know how to be without you and that the best time in my life was the time I spent with you and I just wasn’t ready to let it go. So I told you I loved you, and you said it back.

“Then when you were 17 and I was freshly 18 we met Harry while sneaking you out because being gay wasn’t even an idea then, really. And you said we should follow him because it was new and exciting and I couldn’t say no because you’re sunshine and how do you deny sunshine?

“And somehow we ended up being vampires but I don’t like to think about that because it hurt you.” Zayn laughs a bit, “For 30 years after you still had that flush on your cheeks because your blood wasn’t flowing so we had to wait for it to seep down. ‘s cute, you know?”

Niall shifts to look at Zayn again, “Bullshit.”

“What’s bullshit?”

“I’m not sunshine and ‘m not cute.”

“Bullshit. I don’t care if you’re a vampire. You’re still a cute little motherfucker.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” And Niall lunges at him, kissing his face and running his hands everywhere; he succeeds in shutting Zayn up.

—

After they finish with all of their nonsense, Zayn laughs. “We’re really fucking old and we’re still acting like children.”

“You got it. What do I look like now?”

“Well.” Zayn sighs and takes Niall’s face in his hands, “You’re beautiful, baby. Your cheeks don’t’ flush anymore, but if I pretend, they do and I like that. I like that you’re pale everywhere, all the time. Your eyes are still blue, so so blue and I never had the words for them, still don’t. Your lips are bright and full and somehow so red, even if there’s no blood in them. And your blonde hair, I remember the first time you dyed it. I jumped you in the bathroom. God, you’re so pretty, love. I don’t even know.”

Niall has found his way back into Zayn’s chest and he’s nosing across his sternum and Zayn hums, pleased. The high is still there, though it’s less insistent and more subdued. Niall sticks his nose right into the dip of Zayn’s collarbone and inhales deeply. The tanned boy smells musky; like cigarettes, sweat and bit of just Zayn. 

“Baby?”

“Mm?”

“What do I look like?”

“-Iight, I can’t wax any poetry and shit but damn Zee. You’re really something else okay? Like you’re tan and I don’t know how because no blood and stuff but your eyes match because they’re caramel and chocolate and coffee and I don’t even know what else, but they’re bright, Zayn. And your jaw. It’s so sharp and nice and I just wanna bite it all the time. Your lips are so full and nice against mine and I don’t even know what else Zayn. Stop distracting me, you dick.” Niall pushes Zayn’s hands away from where they’re slipping into the back of his jeans and –

“You like my dick.”

“I do. Now shut up and let me finish. I’m on a roll or summat.” Zayn’s laughs and Niall pouts at him.

“Alright, alright.”

Okay. So. Like your hair. Fuck Zee, when you had that blonde streak in it I just wanted to be up on that the whole time and like all the time and yeah. I just kinda love you a lot.”

“Hmm. I think I may love you a bit.”

“A lot. You love me a lot.”

“I know.” Niall is back to nuzzling into him and Zayn sighs a bit because he really does love this boy bunches and bundles, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

And really, they didn’t need beating hearts, or reflections, to know that this was true, and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Also littleredmalik on Tumblr. Comments and such are loved!


End file.
